Legilimens
by Tatah Weasley
Summary: Por que Hermione esqueceu que Draco era um ótimo legilimens.


Hermione estava sentada debaixo de uma das magníficas árvores do imenso jardim de Hogwarts lendo um livro qualquer.

Lendo um livro? Isso era o que ela menos fazia agora.

Quando percebeu, já estava encarando um garoto de pele alva e cabelos loiros platinado.

Ela não sabia explicar como e quando começara a gostar de ficar observando Draco Malfoy. O que ela tinha a plena certeza era que ele era tão hipnotizante! Com aquele jeito dele arrogante e ao mesmo tempo sensível.

Sensível? Desde quando Draco Malfoy era sensível?

Talvez desde do dia em que ela o vira conversando com a mãe e sendo tão amoroso e protetor para com ela.

Ela não poderia negar, isso havia mexido com ela. Ele poderia ser até um anjo.

Mas também poderia ser o diabo que a perseguia todos os dias.

Mesmo assim, ela queria sentir o toque dele. Sentir o corpo dele perto do dela. Ela queria flutuar. E queria que ele fosse junto com ela.

Oh Merlim!

O que Harry e Rony diriam se lessem os meus pensamentos?

Todos ( Inclusive eles) dizem que ele não presta, que é um projeto de comensal, seguidor de Voldemort e tudo de ruim que possa existir. Mas Hermione não pensava assim. Para ela, Draco era diferente. Usava uma máscara para esconder o seu verdadeiro 'eu'. O único problema era que ninguém o entendia. Só isso. Estava tão claro para ela!

Hermione suspirou. O vento fez com que seus cabelos ficassem mais rebeldes do que de costume. Ela olhou para Draco mais uma vez e o viu rir de alguma coisa idiota que Crabbe havia dito. Como ele ficava fofo rindo! Aqueles olhos cinzas tão belos, parecia até de outro mundo.

Os olhos de Hermione caíram sobre os lábios do garoto. Como ela adoraria sentir o sabor deles ao menos uma vez que fosse. Provar do doce veneno da serpente. Quem sabe até ser infectada com o amor dele. Ser uma vítima da serpente verde. Sentir o leve toque dele. Sentir o cheiro dele. Tê-lo ao seu lado... Ela balançou a cabeça tentando afastar esses tipos de pensamentos.

Hermione tentou se concentrar no livro que lia. Até parece!

Ela fechou o livro com força e com muita raiva. Desde quando ela, Hermione Jane Granger, não tinha paciência para ler? E tudo por causa de Malfoy. A culpa era totalmente dele. Só dele.

Ela fechou os olhos e ficou imaginando. Imaginando os jardins de Hogwarts. Cada flor colorida. Os ventos fazendo com que as folhas fossem ao seu encontro e ficassem ao seu lado. Ela nos jardins, correndo com um vestido branco, sozinha.

Sozinha?

E de repente, Draco estava lá, nos seus pensamentos. Correndo com ela. Os dois brincavam e se abraçavam. E se beijavam...

... "_QUAL É HERMIONE!_" Ela se repreendeu. Draco não a deixava em paz em hora nenhuma. Ela já estava ficando louca. Ele a atordoava quando queria e quando nem queria. Parecia... Parecia _magia_! Ela riu.

Deu mais olhada para Draco e quase teve um ataque cardíaco. Era imaginação dela ou a Parkinson estava _(dando) _ se oferecendo para ele? Que ódio! Como ela ousava dar em cima dele? E ele estava gostando? _"Bem feito para você Hermione!"_ Pensou. _"Uma vez Malfoy, sempre Malfoy!"_. Ela enfiou os livros com muita força dentro de sua mochila e levantou-se. Passou direto por Draco e seu grupinho de seguidores. Com muita raiva, ela seguiu direto para o campo de quadribol. Escondeu-se debaixo de uma das arquibancadas. Adorava ficar ali, pelos menos ninguém a incomodava.

Bufou.

Já era de se imaginar, o Draco que ela idealizara só ficaria em sua própria cabeça mesmo. Ele não mudaria. Talvez, ele só fosse dócil com Narcisa. E ela pensando em arriscar tudo, jogar tudo de lado se Draco ao menos desse uma chance a ela. Mas estava bastante claro que Draco não mudaria.

Nunca daria uma chance a ela.

Ouviu um barulho de galho quebrando e olhou para os lados. Talvez alguém estivesse ali. E se alguém a tivesse seguido? E se fosse mais um sonserino tentando tirar-lhe do serio? Escutou mais um barulho, mas dessa vez o barulho foi abafado, como se alguém tivesse batido no metal da arquibancada.

- Ai! – Uma voz gritou e dessa vez Hermione teve certeza de que tinha alguém ali.

Quando menos esperava, uma cabeça loira apareceu espiando entre os ferros.

- MALFOY! – Hermione gritou. Draco olhou para ela e estava com uma das mãos apoiada na própria testa (Que por sinal, tinha uma mancha vermelha).

- Finalmente te achei Granger! O que deu em você para se esconder logo aqui? – Ele perguntou enquanto sentava ao lado da garota.

Hermione estava paralisada.

O que Draco Malfoy. Repito, Draco Malfoy, estava fazendo ao seu lado?

- Hã... Não que eu ache que você se importe Malfoy, mas eu gosto de vim aqui para ficar _sozinha _e pensar. Agora, eu que pergunto: O que você está fazendo aqui ao lado de _uma sangue-ruim?_

- Bom, pensei que fosse obvio. Eu te segui. – Ele a olhou nos olhos e eles se encararam.

"_Isso só pode ser um sonho."_ Pensou a garota. _"Isso é o que dá Hermione! Quem manda sonhar demais? Agora você está confundindo sonho com realidade."_

- Você me seguiu? Acho que estou sonhando. Por que você me seguiria Draco? – Ela perguntou e Draco sorriu.

- Você me chamou de Draco, Hermione? – A garota percebeu o que tinha dito e ficou vermelha.

- AH... Talvez eu... Não foi isso que eu quis dizer... - Draco se aproximou dela e ficou brincando com uma mecha do seu rebelde cabelo castanho.

- Eu gostei. – Ele disse e Hermione ficou vermelha. Ela percebeu o quão próximos estavam e sinceramente, se ele não se afastasse ela iria fazer uma loucura.

- Draco, eu...

Ela não pode continuar a falar. Draco já colara seus lábios aos dela.

Eles estavam se beijando.

Hermione não acreditava no que estava acontecendo. Não mesmo.

Quando se separaram, Draco só ficou a olhar para Hermione.

Ela fechou os olhos.

- Isso é um sonho. É um sonho! Acorde Hermione, acorde! – Ela se beliscava.

- Isso não é um sonho Hermione, isso é real. – Draco a beijou mais uma vez.

Sendo sonho ou não, Hermione só quis aproveitar aquele momento.

- Como você pode saber Draco? – Ela perguntou com dúvida.

Ele a encarou sorridente.

- Sou um ótimo legilimens e adoro ler os seus pensamentos.

Hermione ficou gelada. Mas Draco sabia muito bem que um bom beijo a deixaria quente.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>

**Galerinha, se alguém quiser me seguir no Twitter , TatahAnjos .**

**Bj!**


End file.
